GI Joe: Deadmen Of War
by BeastvsMan
Summary: This is the story of the Joes who were held as the Deadmen in Iraq.


**G.I. Joe: Deadmen Of War**

**Helmand Province, AFGHANISTAN 2010**

A group of special United States Armed Forces, the G.I. Joes, were preparing the Sikorsky.

Pilot Airborne: Congratulations. Have you thought of a name for your kid, lieutenant?

Lieutenant Falcon: Well, we're still fighting. I'm holding up for Chris Carpenter. (Airborne chuckles) The greatest Cardinal that ever lived!

Airborne: Here comes Major Duke.

As Duke got onboard the Blackhawk, they took off to the Fire Base where they were contacted for reinforcements.

Falcon: What are the coordinates on Fiddler's Green?

Duke: 3-7-4-0-3-0-1-9er.

Falcon: We're right on top of 'em. Let's give 'em a holler!

Duke: Charlie 4, this is Eagle 6.

Communications Speciallist Mainframe (through the radio): Charlie 4, we're taking fire from all quadrants.

Airborne: Sir, Charlie Company is in a firefight down there. Cobra's got them pinned down 2 miles south of the firebase.

Duke: How bad is it?

Airborne: They're taking fire from all quadrants, sir. You wanna go in?

Duke (through the PA): Hang on boys, we're coming to get you. Get ready to move. (To Airborne) Take us down.

Duke had a good reason to go after the Joes in a firefight. The Joes were outnumbered; only captain, one communication specialist, and two air pilots that survived the crash. The pistols were the only weapons pilots could carry. As they arrived, the Blackhawk fired at Cobra. The Joes below cheered.

Captain Flint (as the Sikorsky lands): Now's the time! Go, go, go!

Duke gave the surviving Joes cover-fire.

Airborne: They're closing in, Major! Get in!

Duke saw the boys moving into the helicopter.

Falcon: Come on, get in! Quickly! (hears a groan) Airborne!

Unfortunately, Airborne had been shot. Duke took over the control so they would move of fast. Things were about to get worse. One of the Cobras fired a rocked launcher at the helicopter, forcing them to jump out. Now, these Joes are declared Missing In Action...

**Major Conrad "Duke" Hauser (1st Special Forces)**

**Lieutenant Falcon Hauser (1st Special Forses)**

**Captain Dashiell "Flint" Fairborn (Pararescrue)**

**Communications Specialist Blaine "Mainframe" Parker (3rd Marine Division)**

**Senior Airmen Yu Takami (1st Marine Aircraft Wing)**

**1st Class Airmen Ganta Igarashi (1st Marine Aircraft Wing)**

_On the day America remembers its Deadmen, a special salute to the Deadmen of Iraq. An American officer who died there took his place that day in a place of honor, the Tomb of the Lost Soldier. Nearly one year after the Americans left Bagdad, men who fought in the Iraq got their parade. Muffled drums and dirges, a coffin and a flag wrapped in plastic to protect it from the rain. At the amphitheater of Arlington Cemetary in Virginia, families of the men still missing in Iraq waited for the coffin and remembered. They wonder if their children are still out there and why the Iraqi Government has violated the Geneva Convention. Rumors of torture made the wait more agonizing. And the families were reassured by the United States president._

President (giving a speech): We write no chapters. We close no books. We put away no final memories. An end to America's involvement in Iraq cannot come until we have acheived the fullest possible accounting of those missing in action.

**Cobra Prison Camp, Iraq**

The Joes were now POWs along with the innocent Iraqis, an albino girl Shiro, and the medical officer, Carl "Doc" Greer. The prisoners wore collars so the Cobra security would keep watch over them. The prison camp was under command of Cobra Commander. Cobra Commander wore what was like a fashionable uniform, only he had a hooded mask.

Duke: Cobra Commander, you may not be interested in the Geneva Convention, but someday, you're gonna be held responsible.

Cobra Commander: The Geneva Convention applies to prisoners of war. But here, you are Deadmen. I have warned you there is no escape from my camp unless you are willing to die trying. With those collars you wear, my guards are able to catch you. None of you have escaped, and none of you will. The only way for you to leave my camp is if Duke confesses. He defends the country that has forgotten you, an outlaw nation the rest of the world reviles! They are killing your ambassadors of evil in every part of the world.

This prison camp was actually a building, because POWs were to make toys for somebody. Mainframe was having a problem worse than work. He seemed to have cought a malaria. He and Duke noticed one Joe making sounds of missles while holding a toy plane. Then, the Doc hit the guard on the head with the box, and the Joe ran off. He may have gotten out of the work, but what about the building? No. Two guards appeared, and they shot him with their Glauberyts.

**Meanwhile, back at the camp...**

Flint: Major, I want to talk to you. **Major.** Look, I'm sorry those two guys died, but we don't all have to. Maybe I could get Cobra Commander to go easy on you. You'd like that, wouldn't you? What about you, Mainframe? You could use some time off.

Mainframe: Beg Uncle Sam's pardon, sir...but kiss my Marine _ass_.

This made Falcon and Takami laugh.

Flint: You think that's funny? All you guys are big brave soldiers and you think I'm a coward.

Falcon: Not a coward, a traitor.

Flint: Look, our country has forgotten about us, and we have to all we can to survive. I'm not the bad guy here, am I? We're talking about Duke and his damn pride. When we first got here, there were five times as many of us-33 Americans, now look at us. I say that all Duke has to do is to confess to some stupid war crime, and we'll be free! Who's gonna care? The war's been over since...I don't know.

Falcon: We don't know for sure.

Flint: There is no war, and nobody gives a damn about us.

Takami: Oh, yeah? Well, I hear they're coming to get us.

Falcon: And I'd rather die here than explain to my kid that I was a gutless traitor.

Flint: At least I've scene mine. (Mainframe & Air pilots try to stop Falcon) Let him go.

Duke: That's enough, Flint.

Flint: Die if you want to.

Chief Guard Makina (to Takami): Who told you there was going to be a rescue team?

Takami: Nobody. I made that up to shut him up.

That evening in their cells, men were feeling homesick.

Falcon: God, I gotta get some sleep! But whenever I close my eyes I see my wife.

Takami: Yeah, my sister's gonna be worried about me. Promised I'd return alive.

Falcon: I haven't scene my kid! Sorry. I try to black it out, but I can't.

Duke: No one can.

Falcon: You do. Nothing bothers you. I...I'm just not tough like you!

The next morning, the Cobra guards pulled Ganta out of the cell. The Joes watched as the Cobras set Ganta onto the stage.

Cobra Commander: Airmen Ganta Igarashi, you have been tried and found guilty of the war crimes against the people of Iraq and have been sentenced to death.

Makina pointed the pistol at Ganta's head. But all that came out was a click. The gun was empty. Ganta was so terrified, tears came out as he looked straight at the Commander's mask.

Ganta was put back in the cell.

Cobra Commander: You lose.

The Joes knew Ganta had been traumatized by the torture.

Shiro: Cheer up, Ganta! You're still alive!

**Lunch Hour...**

Flint: Here, I brought you some things.

Doc: Did you get the quinine?

Flint: No, the Commander has it locked up. But he will give it to you if Duke confesses.

Doc: You can't trust Cobra.

Flint: I've done him a favor, and he's treated me well enough.

Doc: He doesn't care about you, it's Duke's confession he wants. All along he's gone mad.

Flint: Then why not give it to him?

Doc: If the Commander deceives Duke, we'll all die.

**Cobra Commander's Office**

Cobra Commander: Duke, I have spoken to my superiors and arranged for you to be released, if you simply let us film your confession just once. No public broadcast, no questions. We could do it now.

Duke: You know I can't do that.

Makina set the blade of her sword close to Duke's face.

Cobra Commander: My fellow Cobras feel I am being too lenient with you. I didn't wan't to tell you this...your wife is planing to remarry. She has declared you dead. Your family needs you. Sign the confesion and you will be free.

Duke: Cobra Commander, if my wife is remarrying, I'm happy for her, because if she's waiting for this confession, she's gonna be waiting a long time.

Cobra Commander (to the guards): Get him out of here.

As they got out of the office, one of the guards, Abu, gave Duke a push. The Air pilots came to Duke's aid.

Takami: This Abu's worse than Flint.

Then, there was a loud tap. It was the snake shaped cane Cobra Commander held.

Cobra Commander: Duke, since you seem to be in a fighting mood, you'll get a fight. Flint, you will be Duke's apponent and win.

Flint: I can't do that. Our deal is that I won't harm the Joes.

Cobra Commander: Fine. But then you leave me no option but to put you back in the American prison. I'm not sure you'll be so polular like you used to be.

Flint took off his beret and faced Duke. Why not take a few punches and go down. It'll save us some pain. Put your hands up, Duke. (pushes) Cobra Commander's watching us! Put your hands up!

Ganta: Flint, he's using you!

Falcon (After Flint's punch): Come on, bro! Get up! Protect yourself!

Flint: For godsake, Duke...FIGHT! (throws a punch)

Makina and Abu placed their bets on the fight.

At last, Duke through a punch, and Flint fell.

Duke: I don't want to fight you, Flint.

Flint: You've got no choice! You're dead!

He gave Duke a punch, but Duke punched back.

Takami: That's right! One more!

But Flint punched Duke, forcing him into a pile of boxes. Duke saw the strings, which gave him an idea. He closed in on Flint with the puppets and tied the strings around the neck. The fight was over. Luckily, Flint was alive. Abu went up to Duke and punched him in the face.

Cobra Commander: Stop! Enough! (To Duke) This is what happens when you don't cooperate. You lose.

**Back in their prison...**

Mainframe: What did Cobra Commander lay on you this time, Major?

Duke: He says my wife's getting remarried, and she's declared me dead.

Mainframe: He's bullshitting you!

Duke: Doc, were you able to get the quinine?

Mainframe: I don't have malaria!

Doc: I'm afraid not, but I do have something for you.

It was soda.

Doc: This is for you, sir.

Duke: Thanks.

Shiro: Ah! _Sugoi! _

This was an American flag. Shiro seemed fascinated.

Later, the Joes and the Iraqi prisoners lined up at the stage. Cobra Commander picked Mainframe, and the guards took him up.

Duke: Cobra Commander, I need to talk to you. I'm in command here, so if you want to punish somebody, punish me.

Cobra Commander (looks up at Mainframe): Confess. Admit your mistake.

Mainframe (under his breath): Don't do it!

Cobra Commander: Very well. **Makina.** (Makina chops the rope to release Mainframe) You're right. You are responsible. (speaks the Arabic orders)

The penalty for resisting the confession was for Duke to hang with a by his feet while they placed a bag on his head with a snake in it. This was to test whether or not he could survive the torture. When they saw blood through the bag, Duke looked, but it turned out he risked biting on a snake in self-defense.

After the penalty, the Joes continued their work.

Duke: Here, let me handle the assembling, you can do the packaging. (hears a distant helicopter) Hey, what's that? A chopper. A Sikorsky.

Ganta: That's American!

Shiro: This can be our way out! Let's go, Ganta!

Shiro took Ganta's hand and they ran off. None of the guards could stop them. The Joes could only hope that it was the POW search team. Or was it? It a Chinese businessman Tamaki Tsunenaga. Tamaki had a mohawk and a disturbing grin on his face.

Tamaki: Hope I didn't scare you, boys. How do you like my new helicopter?

Cobra Commander: You are a day early.

Tamaki: I had to borrow this. The Griffon was too small. I brought you an arsenal that discourage anyone from cutting into our toy business. Now nothing can stand in our way. Speaking of which, why are the Americans alive?

Cobra Commander: Tamaki, I have the sutuation under control. (both shake hands) Thanks for our treat.

Tamaki: You're a hearty old devil.

Takami: I don't think there's a search team.

Duke: There's nothing we can do about it now. At least we know what they're putting in that storage room.

Tamaki: You mean those boxes?

Duke: They're full of weapons. That's our way out.

Tamaki: When do you aim to kill the Americans?

Cobra Commander: On my own time.

Tamaki: You're risking our profitable operation.

Cobra Commander: I'm thinking you're getting a new phone. You think you can just buy a new model?

Tamaki: I told you to kill the Americans, period! If the POW search team hears about it, we're finished! Don't waste our time!

Cobra Commander: Tamaki, will you come with me for a moment.

Both went into the office.

Tamaki: Look, I only-(Commander strangles) Ah!

Cobra Commander: You will not speak vainly in front of my men, do you understand? (Tamaki nods) Good. Now, are there any news on the American search team?

Tamaki: No, just rumors. But there was a man asking questions.

Falcon: I wonder if Ganta and the girl are dead.

Duke: No. If they were, their bodies would be in front of us.

Cobra Commander: May I invite you to spend the night with us?

Tamaki: Yes, why not.

That evening, Duke was sent to the office.

Cobra Commander: Good evening, Duke. Tamaki Tsunenaga brought me a little something today that might be of interest to you. It seems your ex-wife has written you a letter. Unfortunately, you must have to pay the penalty for Shiro and Ganta's escape. (burns the envelope)

Duke began to wonder, "Is it true? Are they alive?"

Duke was put back in his cell. Later, when all seemed calm, the Joes heard what sounded like a remote contral car.

They looked through the window of the cell door and saw Tamaki.

Falcon: That's what Tamaki does on his spare time? Play with his toys?

**Day 3**

Outside the building, a man had snuck into the prison camp taking photos.

Scout (as the guard catches him): I've been looking for you. About time you showed up. Will you take me to your headquarters?

The guards took the soldier to the Cobra Commander.

Soldier: The names Nagi Kengamine. No, you don't understand. What we need here is some courtesy an cooperation. I'm a point man for the POW Search mission. The IFH got word of this operation some time ago. Must say we had a huge time finding you.

Cobra Commander: Who's "we"?

Nagi: Oh, yes. The International Freedom House. I'm not just running about in the desert looking for publicity.

Makina: What then?

Nagi: I'm part of the major operation. There are nine other scouts like me and we have five square miles to cover. We all call in the Central Team regularly. Why don't you cooperate and save the needless bloodshed.

Mainframe: Who is that guy?

Duke: We're about to find out.

Cobra Commander: Do you really expect me to turn over my camp?

Nagi: Well, under the circumstances, yes. That's the only thing you can do. I hid a homing device out in the desert, and my team knows exactly where I am. So they'll be waiting for my signal. If I give it, they'll come slowly, if I don't, they'll move in fast, and they'll kill you.

Makina: And what signal will you be giving?

Nagi: Stop playing a fool. Now here are your options...you can cut and run, you can wait until my team comes in and _try_ to run, or you can cooperate right now and save everyone some trouble.

Cobra Commander: I believe you left me some options. One, I could kill both you and the prisoners.

Nagi: Second?

Cobra Commander: Two, I can lock you up and wait until you're ready to give the signal.

Nagi: Yes well, I won't be able to give the signal in the prison. I don't care if you kill me. Now look, I'm tired of hanging around playing charades with a dictator.

Cobra Commander: Give him what he wants.

Mainframe: I can't believe it! We're going home!

Falcon: I wonder won the World Series last year.

Nagi: I don't know anything about the World Series. I'm Korean.

Falcon: Whatever, pal. We still love ya.

Duke: Cobra Commander won't let his guard down. How large is your team?

Takami: I'll bet it's big enough to chop some Cobra tail!

Nagi: I'm alone.

Takami: What?

Nagi: Nobody knows I'm here.

Falcon: But the International Freedom House...The Central Team homing device!

Nagi: Just a bluff. Had to tell them something. I heard rumors about this place. So I followed Tamaki Tsunenaga in. I'm just a photographer. I needed pictures for proof.

Duke: One thing's for sure, he's got guts.

Falcon: Yeah, nobody came unarmed.

Nagi: Alright, let's get out. We'll head to the cliffs near the river. If anything happens to me, I've stashed some ropes under a rock. You can't miss it. The river will take you up stream to the Turkish border. Let's go.

Duke: Wait, Cobra Commander may let you go, but not all of us.

Nagi (hears footsteps): Who's that?

Tamaki: It's him, Tamaki.

Nagi: Damn. He knows I'm here.

Duke: Well, move it!

Nagi rushed out of the cell. But Cobra Commander stopped him.

Cobra Commander: I would like you to meet a friend of mine.

Nagi: I'll meet him later, I don't want the Central to to be worried.

Cobra Commander: Tamaki. You look like you've know each other.

Tamaki (shocked): That's the man that's been asking me questions about us!

Cobra Comander: He claims that he's the point man of the major rescue operation.

Tamaki: Of course not. He lies. He's alone.

Nagi: I still have a homing device out in the desert.

Cobra Commander: I'm tired of playing charades with you. (gives the Arabic order)

The Cobras took Nagi to the stage.

Cobra Commander: For the crimes against the people of Iraq, I sentence you to death.

Takami (as Makina points a gun at Nagi): Don't listen to him! It's not real! He's doing it for scare!

But it _was_ real. The Joes couldn't believe their last hope had turned to dust.

**Day 4**

Mainframe's illness had gotten worse.

Makina: Get up. Get up!

Takami: Shut up, you crazy bitch.

Duke (as Makina points a sword at Takami): We'll get him up.

Makina: Good.

They had no choice but to put Mainframe in his bed in the cell.

Falcon: Doc?

Doc (examining Mainframe's face): He's dying.

Duke had only one choice but to ask Cobra Commander for help. Cobra Commander gave Mainframe the injection needle.

Cobra Commander: Our struggle was a long one. And you have lost. You finally understand your guilt.

The Joes got Mainframe onto his feet.

Cobra Commander: I think you've forgotten something. (Duke signs the confession) Now my American POW friends, I will live up to my promise and let you go free. Tomorrow, Tamaki will fly you to Kuwait and transfer you to your embassy.

Flint: See, Major? I told you.

Cobra Commander: I will make you final day here very comfortable. Here. come into this room. You can sleep here tonight.

Falcon: I can't believe it. It's over. We're going home. I'm gonna see my kid!

Duke: I think something's wrong.

Falcon: What are you talking about? We've been here for so long.

Duke: Nothing works this fast. (As Mainframe rolls off the bed) Oh, no! He's been poisoned!

Duke and his brother carried Mainframe by the arms.

Cobra Commander: Is this an American funeral? I'm afraid I gave poor Mainframe such an overdose of venom, and he would make a special treat for the snakes.

Takami and Falcon were outraged by the setup, but just when they were about to strike at the Commander, the Commader tripped them both.

Cobra Commander (Arabic): [Put them in the whole.]

Falcon and Tamaki were put in the ground prison. Mainframe's body was set on a table to be cremated. But Duke could see Mainframe breathing.

Duke (as the Cobras dump oil and light the fire): NO!

It was too late. The Cobras had already cremated Mainframe. Duke needed to come up with a plan.

Morning came, and one of the guard found Duke's body hanging in the cell. The guard went in to check. Duke looked dead. Or did he? Duke strangled the guard. He then untied himself and got out of the cell. He knew that without weapons, he was unable to free Falcon and Takami, so he needed to find some weapons quickly, and without being scene. As he got to the exit of the building, he noticed an alternitive route with only one guard. The advantige of taking on a solo guard is being able to warm up and steal a weapon.

The Cobras were having tea.

Makina: Duke has escaped! Why have we kept him alive?

Flint: I might be wrong, but I don't think it's a good idea to kill me.

Cobra Commander: Why not? I could always use a man to pour me some tea.

Flint: I'm the only one left, I know Duke well enough. He hasn't gone yet.

Cobra Commander: Is that so?

Flint: Yes. He's stayed to try to take revenge on you.

Cobra Commander: I will use Tamaki's helicopter. We will search for him tomorrow.

The next day, the Cobras went searching for Duke. They couldn't get the signal on his prison collar.

Tamaki: We should have killed this man!

The the POWs were once again working on toys. But at that moment, when the Doc saw Duke behind one of the guards, he went and tacked another. With the guards occupied, Duke pulled put a huge box. All that was left was his prison collar. Duke had managed to free himself from it. That was why Cobra Commander and Tamaki were unable to find him in the desert.

Tamaki: We better get back. I'm not getting any signal.

Cobra Commander: Just keep searching.

At the doorway of the building, Duke shot one guard with the Gluarberyt he stole.

Cobra Commander and Tamaki returned to the camp.

Makina: He's here! Three guards have been killed!

Cobra Commander: Lock up the prisoners, including Flint!

When the Cobras went to get their weapons, they discovered an American flag.

Cobra Commander: I'll definitely burry him with this.

Tamaki: Hey...It's a bomb! Run!

The Cobras ran out of the storage room, and the detonator exploded.

Cobra Commander (as the stage explodes): DUKE!

Duke headed out of the building where Tamaki and Falcon were held in a ground prison. At last, Joes were free. They headed out to the desert toward the hill. Duke planted the mine he found in one of the packages and burried it under the sand.

Duke: We gotta find that rope.

Takami: Nagi said there was one under a rock.

Duke (digging into the sand): Here it is!

Duke tied the rope to the larger thin rock and threw the weight down the cliff.

Duke: Good luck, boys.

Falcon: Aren't you coming?

Duke: I'm going after the Doc.

Falcon: Well, if you're staying to fight, I'm not leaving you.

Duke (As the Cobras close in): They're coming! Get your asses down the cliff!

The Joes hurried down the rope while Duke gave them cover fire with the Skorpion he found in one of the crates. When he saw one of the Cobras try to go take the rope, he fired at the tied end of it so they couldn't reach Falcon and Takami. Duke took off and headed to some hilly areas where he could create an ambush. His first tactic was grenade. He was out of magazines, so he needed to come up with another strategy. As the Cobras got closer, Duke leaped into action and used his martial art skills. He then hid under the sand where Makina couldn't find him. When Duke sensed she was gone, he got up, rushed to the river where he could wash off his sweat and the sand.

Makina returned and reported to the Commander. He was not happy.

Cobra Commander: YOU IDIOT! (Door knocks) Yes, come in.

Tamaki: We're ready, Commander. I'll be seeing you in a week.

Cobra Commander: Tamaki, I will need your helicopter to look for the Americans. I believe they've gone down down the river.

Tamaki: I'm sorry, I can't help you.

Cobra Commander: You will not go.

Tamaki: I am going. Let's go. (bodyguards block) Hey...What are you doing?-!

Cobra Commander: Your men work for me now. As for you, our alliance has been, how should we say, terminated.

Cobra Commander pulled the snakehead of his cane out, relieving a sword and stabbed Tamaki in the heart. With Tamaki gone, the Cobras had access to the helicopter to find the Joes. Duke came into the building. The Doc wasn't in his prison. The Cobras were there to try to kill him. Duke through a grenade into the cell. Flint and Cobra Commander saw the cell explode. Again, Duke rushed out of the building. He didn't leave the camp. Suddenly, a familiar sight appeared. A boy and a girl appeared. This time, they had no prison collars.

Duke: Ganta, Shiro, you're alive.

All three of them made a reunion and prepared themselves with some weapons Duke found.

Duke: Congratulations, kid.

Ganta: Thanks, Duke. Cobra must've given up on us.

Duke: I knew you'd make it. Where were you, anyway?

Ganta: We were in the desert. I guess it was some instinct.

Duke: I want you to guard the base. If I'm not back in 24 hours go find Takami and Falcon down the river.

Ganta: Duke, I know you don't need me to guard the base. I want to help you get those creeps!

So the trio went to the corner of the building where they heard a gunshot.

Makina: Major Duke! Cobra Commander's our enemy. We want a truce!

Ganta: That mask. That's not the Commander.

The real Cobra Commander's mask had a Cobra symbol on it.

Duke: I'm going after the Doc. Here are some grenades.

Ganta: What about Flint?

Duke: Flint can take care of himself. He always has.

Flint: He won't show.

Cobra Commander: Oh, he'll come. (as the helicopter arrives) Good, they've got Falcon and Takami! (after the two Joes are brought back) Duke, I will give you 30 seconds to decide if you want Takami and Falcon to live or die! (after full 30 seconds) Your 30 seconds is up! You have lost your last men!

Flint: Hey Falcon, anything you want me to tell your kid? (to Commander) The boys are mine. Why don't we tell your kid that daddy was a very brave soldier right until the the very end.

But then, Flint shot the Cobras. Makina slashed at him with her sword. Falcon and Takami ran to Duke.

Takami: Flint...He was with us all along!

Duke: Yeah. I'm going after the Doc. Now go.

Duke freed the Doc and the inoccent Iraqis, and they joined the battle.

Duke: Cover us, Doc. We're going in.

Ganta: Duke, they're all in the Command room

Duke: Ganta, left flank. Shiro, you're with me. Takami, around back. Ready...GO!

Duke had a good reason to was Shiro to join him. Though Makina was a Cobra, Duke never wanted to harm a woman. So the idea was to have Shiro take Makina down and they would take her prisoner.

After Makina was taken, Takami throughn the grenade through the window and into the Command room. All was burned to dust.

Falcon: Nobody could survive this.

Ganta: Duke, look.

They saw what looked like the burnt corpse.

Everyone got onboard the helicopter. Duke stayed behind, and for good reason.

Cobra Commander was still alive.

Duke: You didn't think I would leave without knowing for sure you were dead.

Cobra Commander: You will not just kill me. You want to know who the better man is. That is why you stayed behind. I want to know as well. That is why I've kept you alive all along. Now is the time, you and I, 1-on-1. No politics, no weapons. (tosses his cane) Just a little game of who's the better man. (Duke drops the bag) I knew you could not resist my challenge.

Duke (Points a gun): Cobra Commander, for the atrocities inflicted on the American officers and inoccent Iraqis of this camp...I sentence you to death. (gun clicks)

Both started fighting each other hand-to-hand, feet-to-feet. At one moment, when Commander was eyeing the cane, Duke kicked it away from him.

Duke (coiling his arm around Commander's neck): This is for Flint...Now that the Joes know the truth. The game's over.

Duke continued his fight until the Commander was crippled.

Duke: And this is for Mainframe. (punches Commander in the stomach) You lose.

Duke left the building and took out the control for the detonator.

Duke: And this is for me.

The building exploded and Duke got in the helicopter where the Joes were waiting for him. At long last, they were free


End file.
